By the Light of the Moon
by Soul Hunter1
Summary: The requested sequal to Pink?! Usagi and Rei have been happy together for quite some time and with Setsuna's announcement, it seems that nothing can go wrong. But a recent threat and a deadly grudge throw their happy future out the window. Please r/r!
1. The Countdown! Plus a Birthday Party!

I wish I'd thought of Sailor Moon first, but I didn't.   
  
The Countdown! Plus a Birthday Party!  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?" Usagi whined.  
Rei giggled behind her but kept leading her soul mate blindly around Tokyo. Every now and then, she checked to make sure the blonde wasn't peeking from underneath the bandana that was tied over her eyes. She was flailing her free arm wildly as if expecting to fall at any moment.  
"Calm down Usagi," Rei rolled her eyes, "Don't you trust me?"  
"Of course I trust you, Rei. I just don't trust my own feet!"  
"Well, we're almost there. The last bit is quite a climb; are you going to be able to do it blindfolded?"  
"No!" she wailed, "Can I have a piggyback ride!"   
The miko grumblingly let her friend scramble onto her back and started up a long set of stairs. When they reached the top, Rei dumped the odango onto the soft grass.  
"Hey! What's the big idea?"  
Rei was trying to catch her breath, "S-sorry. Either I'm  
really out of shape or you need to lose some weight, Usagi."  
The shorter girl took off the blindfold so she could more properly give the violet haired girl the evil eye. Looking around, she realized where they were.  
"Hey, this is just home. I thought you were going to take me someplace special," she pouted.  
"You took off the bandana too early. Come around back with me," Rei added mysteriously.  
Excited, the blonde hurricane pulled her girlfriend after her towards the back of the shrine. When they rounded the corner, a loud shout of "Surprise! Happy birthday Usagi!" rang from the cheerily decorated garden.  
"Yeah! A surprise party! I haven't had one of these in forever!"  
Paper lanterns and streamers and flowers were everywhere, luminous in the early evening light. A long table was set with scrumptious food and a beautiful cake centerpiece obviously made by their own Mako-chan.  
"Thanks you guys," she hugged all her friends in turn, tears in her eyes, "This is the best birthday ever."  
"I helped make the cake Usagi-chan!" Minako gushed, "Mako-chan finally let me help!"  
"It looks great you two. Everything looks great," she beamed at her friends.   
"What did you do to keep her away all day, Rei-chan?" Haruka asked as she handed the couple some sodas.  
Rei laughed, "Well, I thought it would be fun to torture her, so we went window shopping and I didn't buy her anything?"  
Usagi stuck her tongue out, "Yeah she was real mean."  
"Fine then, if you feel that way, I won't give you the present I got. I'll keep it for myself."  
"No, no! I'm sorry Rei! I didn't mean it!"  
"Anyway, then I blindfolded her and led her around town to get her all confused. She wouldn't climb the stairs herself; she made me give her a piggyback ride! And here we thought she was all mature now."  
The group was now sitting down to the meal and Usagi had already piled her plate high with food and begun stuffing her face.  
"I am mature," she insisted, "It's just my birthday and I get to be queen for a day!"  
After the wonderful dinner, the candles were lit and the cake was cut following a loud singing of Happy Birthday. Then the group fell to karaoke and a hilarious rendition of "YMCA" was performed by the whole party. Minako then declared that they should split into teams and play charades and everyone collapsed on the ground in  
laughter as Setsuna attempted to act out 'prostitute' much to her embarrassment.  
"Who made up these clues anyway," she grumbled as the laughter died down.  
Everyone looked to Minako and she pretended not to notice. Instead, she headed over to the gift table and started piling the gifts in front of Usagi with the help of Ami.  
"Present time!" she announced, "Open mine first!"  
"And mine last," Rei added.   
Usagi pulled a pretty orange bag onto her lap. Digging through the voluminous yellow tissue, Usagi pulled out a small box. She rolled her eyes at Minako's obsessive wrapping and opened it. Inside was a certificate for a free day at the Tranquil Sea, the most exclusive spa in Tokyo.  
"We get to spend a whole day together!" Minako was positively mad with excitement, "They have a gym and a make-over station and everything!"  
Usagi hugged her blonde friend, "Thanks so much Mina-chan. A whole day to relax, boy do I need that."  
She went through the presents from her friends one by one. Ami gave the usual books, but they were on government which Usagi had, strangely enough, become intensely interested in upon entering college.   
Haruka and Michiru's present was a giant hammock.   
"We know how much you like sleeping," the aqua haired girl smiled, "Haruka's got one at home and she's quite fond of it. If I can't find her, she's usually out there snoring."  
Haruka glared evily at her girlfriend, "I do not snore!" she insisted, but she just laughed in return.   
Makoto, much to Usagi's delight, gave the odango a box containing all of her favorite recipes so she could cook them for herself.   
Hotaru's present was a beautiful lamp in the shape of a castle that glowed with a delicate, soft light.  
"It's beautiful Hotaru-chan," Usagi looked up amazed, "Where did you find it? It looks just like the palace in Crystal Tokyo!"  
Hotaru looked guilty, "I traveled to the future the other day and picked it up. They're all the rage."  
Setsuna looked stern, "You went to the future without telling me?"  
But Usagi burst in before the teenager could get into more trouble, "How was Crystal Tokyo? Was it okay? Did it seem different?"  
Hotaru laughed at all the questions, but looked to Setsuna for approval. The older senshi nodded.  
"Well, I've only been there once or twice with Setsuna-mama before the changes, but it seemed exactly the same, as if this was meant to happen. I can't say anymore, I'd get in even more trouble," she winked.  
The group laughed and Setsuna looked to Rei and the miko nodded in understanding. Setsuna's present was to go last. She handed Usagi a small box wrapped in scarlet paper and a creamy white bow. The blonde was so excited about unwrapping it that she didn't notice her girlfriend was kneeling in front of her. Underneath the wrapping was a black velvet box.  
"Ooh, jewelry!" Usagi squealed, still oblivious.  
She opened the case, a sparkling diamond ring lay on the soft fabric. It was a star with two little rubies nestled on either side of it that perfectly off-set the luminous white gold band. With tears in her eyes, she looked up to see Rei smiling shyly in front of her.  
"Rei..." she started.  
"Shh..." the violet haired girl held a finger to the blonde's lips, "Usagi, will you marry me?"  
Usagi looked down, tears streaming from her eyes. She was making a series of unitelligible squeaking noises as the tears continued to flow.   
Throwing her arms around the one she loved, she whispered softly, "Yes. Oh, yes, I thought you'd never ask!"  
Everyone at the party rose one by one and began to clap. Everyone was smiling and laughing and hugging. Usagi beamed as Rei slid the delicate ring on her slender finger. She drew Rei in for a kiss and the circle around them began to change.   
At a signal from Setsuna, the women changed from their party clothes into flowing gowns in the blink of an eye. Luna and Artemis assumed their human forms and the royals waited for the couple to take notice.   
As they broke the kiss, Usagi saw that Rei was in her Mars princess dress and moved back to join the circle of her friends. Looking around she saw the others smiling back at her wearing theirs as well. Princess Pluto stepped into the circle, bearing a small golden chest on a purple velvet pillow. She bowed down before Usagi and the rest followed suit.  
"Princess Serenity," she began, "The time has come. The countdown has begun. You must now assume your role as Queen. Less than a year now remains to us before the second ice age will cover this earth, this entire system in its frozen crystal. When the time comes to awaken this world once again, you must be ready."   
She rose and motioned for Usagi to kneel. Luna came foreward and took the pillow from Setsuna. The guardian of time opened the chest and a pure, blinding light surged forth. The light settled into the form of a delicate silver crown.  
"It is now my duty, no, my privilage to crown you Neo-Queen Serenity, Ruler of the Sol System and protector of the sea of stars."  
As Setsuna placed the crown on the head of the kneeling princess, a bright flash came from the crown and all present shielded their eyes from its intensity. When they opened their eyes again, Neo-Queen Serenity stood before them.   
She was still the same odango, but different, not only physically, but inside as well. She had grown a little taller and her hair was pure white and her eyes held a look of maturity and grace that the princesses couldn't help but look up in awe. The Queen smiled upon all of her friends and bid them to rise.  
"My friends, my protectors, my family. You are to be crowned as Queens of your planets and I will be the one to do that. Princess Mercury come forth."  
Ami moved toward Serenity and kneeled before her. The Queen summuned a silver crown set with light blue gems and held it high for all to see.  
"I hearby crown you Ami, Queen of Mercury and Queen of queens hereafter."  
As the crown was settled onto the princess' head, another brilliant flash came and when it dissipated Ami stood before them as Queen Mercury, still the same, and yet as Serenity, different.  
One by one, all the senshi received their crowns and the simple birthday party turned into a royal gala. Serenity smiled at her friends and beckoned Rei to her.  
"I will rule justly, kindly, and wisely with all of you to help me and with my Rei at my side. Let us be ready to welcome the new era of peace!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Soo, what'd you think? You demanded a sequal and here it is! A serial one at that! I'm sorry to anyone waiting for the next chapter of Knight Fire, but this story is a product of writers block for that. I will have that up shortly and more chapters for this as well! Feel free to kick me in the butt to get me going!  
Soul~chan 


	2. Usagi is Strong on her Own? Revenge of ...

I own only my soul and I think I'm going to sell that for a loaf of bread this evening.  
Usagi is Strong on her Own? Revenge of the Shunned!  
  
  
Thanks to the quality of Moon Kingdom magic, Usagi's snow white hair went unnoticed, as if it had always been that way. Everyone who saw the women asked if they had gotten a hair cut or were using new make-up. But they all shook their heads happily.  
They just glowed.  
The destiny of the world was close at hand and all the senshi were so proud of their princess, no their Queen. And it showed on all their faces. Especially Rei's.  
The couple was happily running through the whirlwind of life. They took care of the shrine together on top of college and Usagi's internship at the capitol building. She was steadily working her way up the ranks because of her incredibly instincts, wealth of knowledge, and winning personality.   
The shrine was thriving now because of the miko's shrewd business sense. No more debts piling up and hours of chores. There now was a fully qualified group of aspiring monks and miko's under her. She eventually hoped to leave the shrine to one of the priestesses that she had her eye on a start her own business.  
One sunny afternoon, the pair fell into the comfy hammock to take a break.  
Usagi snuggled into her fiance, "Prime Minister Fujiiyama worked me like a dog today! And I have so much philosophy homework!"  
Rei gave the former blonde a sly smile over the top of her head, "Philosophy? Please, all philosophers do is whine. It can't possibly be that hard! Especially for you! And besides, I've worked all day too and I have Statistics homework and you don't hear me complaining!"  
"I wasn't complaining, Rei dearest," she said, her voice dangerous but with a hint of a smile, "And besides, I have to read Plato's Republic in a week! Do you know how long that thing is?!" She rolled on top of the priestess, catching her arms by her side, "Ha! I caught you!"  
"Very funny! No get off of me so we can both get to work!"  
"Not before you kiss me!" the odangoed woman grinned mischieveously.  
Rei feigned an unwilling attitude, "Oh, all right, if you insist."  
The two leaned into the kiss which was as perfect as a sunbeam and melted away just like one: all too soon.  
"Mmm...that was nice," Rei murmured.  
"Only the best for you," Usagi made to get out of the hammock and fell flat on the ground.  
Rei was in hysterics while her lover just glared at her. Dusting herself off huffily, she tilted her head up and made her way to the shrine. Rei got out quickly, and much more gracefully, and ran after her.  
"Usa! Wait! I was just kidding! Geez, you of all people should know me by now!"  
Usagi whirled, an evil light in her eyes, "Oh, I'm not mad. But I've decided not to make fugu tonight. I'm making meatloaf instead!"  
The priestess made a face, "Meatloaf? Sick! I'm not eating that!"  
"Oh, you'll eat it all right," they were inside now and Usagi grabbed her shopping list from the fridge, "Or you won't eat. Besides, it's Mako-chan's recipe, you'll love it." She pecked her love on the cheek and was off in her usual rocket fashion.   
~~~~~~  
"Uh huh!" the petite woman marked a check on her list, "Now all I need to get is watercress. Over to the produce section!" She gave her cart a push and hopped on, riding at full tilt down the bread aisle. Putting her foot down to stop, her sneakers made a loud squealing noise as the end of her cart halted just before the end of the row. "Whew that was close!"  
Pushing it around the corner, she ran right into someone. A very tall someone. She looked up to apologize, but her cheerful face hardened at who it was.  
"Oh, please excuse me. I did not see you," she said her voice strong but indifferent. Then, without even glancing at him, she made her way to the fresh vegetables.  
Mamoru stared after her. She had glared at him with such hatred. He had expected that. But why had that affected him more than any other girl he had treated in the same fashion?   
"Maybe we were together too long," he murmured to himself, "I can't have developed feelings for someone, can I?" He stared at the woman as she was leaning over the display.  
Her hair was white.  
His jaw set, "So, she thinks she can rule Earth without me, does she? We'll see about that! I am the rightful King of Earth!" With a last glance at the woman he had falsely sworn his undying love to he angrily made his way up to the register.  
~~~~~~  
"So?" Usagi looked pointedly at Rei across the table.  
"Itwasgood..."  
"I didn't hear you my Rei. What did you say?"  
"I said it was good, okay?" the violet haired woman's temper flared up.  
"Temper, temper. I was only joking. But if you don't behave," she wagged her finger, "I'll have to fix up the couch for you. Now, you don't want to make more work for me now do you?"  
"Nani?! The couch! In my own home!"  
"Promise to be good?"  
Rei smirked, "Anything for you Usa. I'm finding it harder and harder to stay mad at you. Damn you! You're too beautiful!" She attempted to start a game of footsies under the table but the shorter woman shook her head.  
"Work first, play later," she grinned evily, "You get dishes tonight; I have to finish the wash, but don't be long. I don't like to be kept waiting."  
~~~~~~  
Using the dark night as cover, a solitary figure was mounting the steps of Hikawa Shrine. It mumbled fiercely to itself and slunk around the arch and against the walls. Making it's way around to the right side, it discovered Usagi pulling down the day's washing from the clothesline. The shadow moved into the light.  
~~~~~~  
Usagi shook the sheets and linens before she folded them and laid them in her little basket. She loved the fresh, clean smell they gave off. It was like sunlight and blue skies and new-grown flowers.  
'Life,' she thought, 'It's the smell of life.'  
As she turned with the basket, a pair of strong hands clasped themselves over her mouth. A wet, sickly sweet material was there as well and when she tried to breathe, the strong odor over powered her and she knew no more.  
~~~~~~  
"Usa? Usagi! I thought you said you didn't want to be kept waiting! I've been ready for ten minutes now!" The wind had become chill and Rei shivered in her red satin robe. She looked around angrily, "Usagi! This isn't the time to play tricks..." Her eyes had lighted on the over-turned basket. A nearby rock held captive a piece of paper. Tremblingly, she picked up the note.  
  
Hey Fire Bitch,   
You know who this is. I have the whore so if you want her, come to the park tomorrow night. Alone. Don't tell the other senshi or the cops. I can watch your everymove from where I'm sitting as I write this. Does that scare you? I bet it does. In fact, I think I can see you shivering right now.   
Remember: come alone. Oh, and remember your promise to kill me? I made one too. But you'll be the one to die tomorrow night, dyke. Of course, we could make an arrangement. I always thought I'd do you next. You never seemed to care much for the blonde bimbo or be the moralistic type. See you tomorrow.  
P.S. Consider my offer; I'll be waiting.  
  
She shivered in anger at the audacity of the note. Against her will, tears began to fall and she collapsed to the ground, hugging herself against her fear and rage and misery. She rocked back and forth like that for a while when suddenly, her sodden fuse was resparked. Rei angrily grabbed her henshin wand and strode unheedingly down the steps, clad just in her robe. She didn't care anymore.  
All she could think of was her Usagi, captive at that bastard's house.  
"I'm coming Serenity."  
~~~~~~  
When Usagi came to, a pair of familiar blue eyes were inches from her own. She tried to cry out, but she had been effectively gagged. The woman glared at the dark haired man as she struggled vainly in her bonds. But he just laughed.  
"Oh, Usako, I've never seen you give me that look before. It reminds me why I lusted after you so much." He put his hand under her chin, but when she tried to pull away he held her tightly and she winced in pain.  
"What? No tears? I see you've grown; it almost makes me want you again."  
The small woman pulled back in fear.  
"Oh, don't worry. If I get into your girlfriend I'll leave you alone. But if she refuses, she's dead and you will wish you were." He smiled down at her, "Sleep well, whore. Tomorrow will be very eventful and you'll need your strength."  
~~~~~~  
After he had left, Usagi indulged herself in a good cry. Things had never looked so hopeless. Rei would come after Mamoru and get herself killed.   
And all for nothing.  
She couldn't accept that. After her eyes had dryed, she attempted to take stock of her surroundings. She was not In Mamoru's apartment. She was lying in, what appeared to be a sound-proof chamber. Usagi shuddered at the implications of this. What was to become of her?  
She had to think fast. She had to get out of this herself, before Rei put herself at risk. Again she tried to move her wrists and this time, she was delighted to find that the bonds had loosened.  
'I remember Mamoru never was very good at knots. He's definately no sailor.'  
The fact that she could laugh to herself in such a dire situation was evidence of the fact that Usagi had, in fact, matured greatly since she left Mamoru.   
And it seemed as if he didn't like that fact.  
'I'm going to get out of here,' she thought, 'I'm going to save myself!" 


	3. High Treason! Punishable by Death!

own: (oon)--vt. 1. To have or possess. 2. To admit or acknowledge. --vi. To confess. Hmm, well, I own that I own nothing. Convoluted enough for ya?  
  
High Treason! Punishable by Death!  
  
A transformed Sailor Mars had burnt down the door to the bastard's apartment only to find it empty. There was another note on the hall table. With the red heat growing within her, the senshi picked up the note and read it.  
  
Thought you'd try here first, huh? Tsk, tsk, guess I was right about you, to come before the appointed time, hoping to catch an innocent man unawares. Well, I out-smarted you, bitch, and when the time comes, I'll over power you as well. Come untransformed and I won't harm you or the whore, for a price. Come as Sailor Mars and she is as good as dead.  
  
I'll be thinking of you,  
Mamoru  
  
Sailor Mars shook with rage. "Sicko," she muttered to herself angrily, looking around the apartment with despair. She realised all she could do was wait until tomorrow, but until then, she decided to amuse herself by torching his belongings. The fire senshi gathered the few things Usagi had forgotten to pack and set them reverently down on the floor in the hall. Now she was ready for the barbecue to commence.   
  
She was adept at starting fires big enough to burn things, but not quite enough to set off alarms, and she spent the better part of an hour reducing all his precious belongings to cinders.  
  
"Oops! There goes his Doctorate Certificate! Oh, and his picture of . . .Me?!"  
  
Sailor Mars looked ahgast at the picture in the delicate silver frame, beating out the few flames that had singed it. It was undoubtedly her; even though a corner had been burnt away, she could still tell. But it was her . . . naked! And the picture had shadowy lines on it, as if it had been taken through mini-blinds. She shuddered at this and peeled back the picture, revealing a similar one beneath it of . . . Haruka?   
  
"Oh Kami-sama," she breathed, "He's as good as dead when Haruka sees this."  
  
But he would be dead before she showed the racer. She had to go alone to the park, in order to insure Usagi's safety. She pulled out the picture of Haruka to reveal another similar one, this time of Hotaru. The miko couldn't believe her eyes, Hotaru was a young girl in this picture, she was older now, but gods! All of the senshi were represented in this little hentai gallery, even Chibimoon.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," she put her hand on her heart and stumbled to the door, unable to finish the demolition she had started. She was almost out the door, when a black book caught her eye, thinking it was something she could burn quickly, she picked it up. "A diary," she discovered as she opened the cover. Against her better judgement, she piled it with the pictures and Usagi's stuff and headed back to the shrine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quiet.   
  
'Of course it's quiet,' Usagi berated herself, 'you're in a sound-proof room, dummy.'  
  
She had completely removed her bonds, and the horrible gag, and was trying to figure a way out of the mess she been entangled in. She couldn't transform, stupidly, she had left her brooch on the dresser in her's and Rei's room, not thinking that anything would happen as she hung out the wash . . .  
  
'But I'm not helpless,' she comforted herself, 'I may not be able to become Sailor Moon, but I'm Neo-Queen Serenity now. That caped freak is nothing compared to me.'  
  
"Nothing, huh?" a mocking voice sounded behind Usagi, freezing her in her tracks. She turned, and Mamoru stood in the doorway, looking at her appraisingly, "You shouldn't think so loudly, it makes it easier for me to read your thoughts. 'How can I do this?' you're thinking. Remember: for better or worse, we're connected. Until one of us dies, that connection will stay intact, no matter our feelings for each other; quite handy for me, especially with you in such a . . .vulnerable position," he said this last part with such menace in his voice that Usagi drew back.  
  
Even though she was terrified, the white-haired woman managed to speak up, "You wouldn't dare! Rei isn't dumb enough to come alone! All the senshi will be there and you are really going to get it."  
  
"Oh, I hope they all show up; if they do, that gives me an excuse to slit your beautiful throat, something I have been looking forward to almost as much as screwing your girlfriend."  
  
Usagi's eyes went wide at the statement, but the prospect of her death was not what phased her, "You leave Rei out of this! She's got nothing to do with this: it's me you want!"  
  
The tall, dark-haired man laughed darkly, "It's not always about you, Usagi. I only want you dead because you think you can become Queen of Earth without me. I want Rei for many reasons . . ." He trailed off, stepping closer to Usagi so that she was almost against the wall, he looked almost dreamy as he talked to himself, "First, she denied advances, then she threatened me, but the last straw was that she made you stop worshipping me." He focused his eyes on the cowering Usagi once again, "You see, I've done this same thing, time and time again. I've never had to marry anyone to get what I wanted before, but you were a special case. Each time, even after leaving them utterly abandoned, and sometimes destitute, they still worshipped the dirt I ground them into and threw themselves at me when they saw me again. Why do you think I had so much control over Beryl? And Nephrenia? And Galaxia? But you, you forgot me, and it's all her fault. She's going to suffer and I'm going to greatly enjoy it."  
  
By this time, Mamoru had Usagi up against the wall, his hands viced painfully on her wrists. She looked at him with eyes full of hate and contempt, but there was no fear. This seemed to incense him and he forcefully pushed his lips against hers. She recoiled inwardly, but physically she could do nothing as his full weight and strength was pressed against her, making her feel weak and powerless. He pulled back, a smile on his lips, and snapped his fingers. Before Usagi could move after being released, chains made of golden energy wrapped themselves around her, binding her arms fast to her sides, immobilizing her legs and re-gaging her mouth.  
  
"Just as I left you; my, you do look pretty when you're all tied up." He smiled as he caught a thought she had just shot at him, "I'm an asshole, I see. That language from you makes me feel hungry, but I want to save my energy for Rei's punishment . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two figures stood across the field from each other. The sun had just set in fiery light, slow and dark like a clot of blood.  
  
'Red sky at night, sailors delight,' Rei dead-panned to herself cheerlessly.  
  
Light from the street lamps cast her shadow long over the grass as she advanced on the man. The crunch of her boots echoed hollowly in the deserted park. Not even the teenagers were out, listening breathlessly for the cops as they made love beneath the stars. No one was anywhere near and Rei's heartbeats faltered for a second. They regained strength as she came close enough to see his face.  
  
"I came. Where's Usagi."  
  
Mamoru kicked a pathetic bundle out from behind him. It was Usagi, bound tightly with her arms and legs together by some strange gold energy. Rei cried out, and made for her lover, but was hit hard in the stomach by the traitor.  
  
She landed with a hiss of breath and glared up at the shadowy figure, "What you have done is high treason and the only penalty for that is death! I will not leave this place until you are dust!"  
  
"How admirable of you, Rei, but I won't be the one to die. It will be either you or the Moon bitch, or both, depending on how much you cooperate," he stretched his hand down as if to help her up and the miko made a kick at his legs, sending him onto his back.  
  
She quickly scrambled to Usagi's side and grasped one of the glowing rings, attempting to wrench it off. As soon as she touched it, the ring sent a huge shock to her nervous system and she fell back, paralyzed to the ground. She could hardly breath let alone move and terror mounted in her heart when Mamoru leaned over her.  
  
"A good plan of mine. I knew you'd try to rescue her; pitiful, all heart and no brains. But where were we."  
  
With one movement, he had ripped off her shirt and a second one liberated her of her bra. Usagi was shrieking in rage behind her gag, but Rei could only watch, not even able to scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her pants were dispatched just as easily.  
  
'I'm going to die,' she thought, 'I'm going to die. I'm so sorry Usa!'  
  
He was undoing his pants and she wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted to scratch his eyes out, but she couldn't do anything. He entered her forcefully and she screamed, her lungs working at last. He quickly covered her mouth and increased the pressure of his body on hers, but it would do him no good.   
  
For the scream had unloosened not only her lungs, but her mind as well.  
  
'Transform into Queen Mars,' a voice demanded her.  
  
The violet-haired woman did not stop to contemplate who the voice was; she closed her eyes and willed herself to become Queen Mars. She did it, and just as suddenly, it seemed as if her insides were liquid fire and now, Mamoru was screaming . . .  
  
Fire was streaming out of Rei's body and into that of her abuser and he was unable to move. She lay there, willing the flames to keep going, to keep burning. He was burning from the inside, his innards turning to ashes, his skin melting before her eyes. She didn't celebrate, she concentrated harder, she wanted him dead, not just maimed or in need of a skin graph. Dead with a capital 'D'.  
  
His body was smoking now and his mouth was open in a wide 'O', a silent scream on his decaying lips. She still was mostly unable to move, but a small smile appeared at the corners of her mouth as he disappeared in a whisp of coal-black smoke.  
  
As he disappeared, so too did the bonds around Usagi and she was on Rei in a second, crying, screaming, wailing. But nothing she said was about herself.  
  
"Kami-sama! Rei! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! How could I have let this happen to you? My love, I can't believe--Oh, I'm so glad you're alive!"  
  
Rei smiled wryly, "Usa, none of what happened is your fault. I'll be okay, I promise. Now, help me sit up; if I move, the paralysis will probably wear off faster."  
  
"O-o-kay," Usagi choked out between sobs.  
  
She sat the gowned woman up and the two looked deeply into each other's eyes. A tear fell down Rei's cheek and Usagi gathered her in her arms, holding her as she sobbed.  
  
"Usa, did he hurt you? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you! I'm sorry I couldn't find you! I went to his apartment, but no one was there I--"   
  
"Shh! Rei," Usagi held her lover at arms length, "It's not your fault. You did everything you could do, and you saved me. All I care about is that we're back together now and we have nothing to fear." She smiled glowingly at Rei, "Did you see that sunset, though? 'Red sky at night sailor's delight.'"  
  
"That's just what I was thinking." Rei smiled back.  
  
Usagi suddenly nodded in a business-like manner, "Right, it's time to get you home."  
  
"But Usagi, I can't walk yet--"  
  
"Who said you were going to walk? I'll carry you. You got to do the proposal, so I get to carry you over the threshold. It's only fair," she ended coyly.  
  
"Well, if you think you can manage, I'm no lightweight, you know."  
  
"Damn it Rei! Can you stop beating yourself up for just one second?"  
  
The miko was struck dumb at Usagi's language and was silent the whole trip to the shrine as Usagi carried her with ease.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what did you think? A little scary and demented this chapter, I know. But hey, I got to play with the fact that Mamoru is into jail bait. That kinda always did disturb me, plus he reciprocated Chibiusa's advances a little too much for my taste . . . Anyway, love it? Hate it? Let me know! 


End file.
